


Office Dreams

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Dreaming of his agent.





	1. Office Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Hey. I could really use a hand down here. Hel-lo! Yeah. I'm talking to

you." 

 

This was a dream. It had to be; Walter's dick had never talked to him

before. He let himself go along with it; after all, if he was sleeping, no

reason to keep his hands off. He closed his fist around his cock and

stroked lightly. 

 

The feel of his dick sliding through his fist was warm, familiar, but he

needed a little more. What fantasy would work? Agent Scully? No, too tiny,

he'd break her. Agent Mulder? No, with his luck the man would spout rabbit

ears and morph into an alien. Agent Krycek, now that could work. 

 

He pictured his office: a knock on the door, the young agent entering

when Walter called out to him, his voice stern as he reprimanded the boy.

On seeing the sad look in the green eyes, he rose from his chair and

circled the desk. 

 

Sitting next to the boy, he reached out to put a friendly hand on the

knee. Then the boy reached out for him. He allowed the touch, was pleased

with the kiss. 

 

"We can't do this, Agent." 

 

"Please, Sir. I can't stand it for you to be angry with me." 

 

Walter's lips curved as his dream Krycek begged so prettily. He listened

as the boy in his fantasy continued. 

 

"I can make it up to you, let me please." 

 

The dream Krycek slid to his knees on the floor, reaching for Walter's

belt. He sighed and leaned back letting the boy open his pants and free

his cock. The lips that touched him were soft and warm. He gasped as

Krycek swallowed him down. 

 

Walter's hand moved faster on his cock as he pictured the green eyes

looking up at him as the mouth opened wide to suck on him. 

 

He allowed the boy to continue until he was completely hard. Caressing

the boy's jaw he stopped him. 

 

"Get up, Alex." 

 

His cock slid from the boy's mouth with a wet slurp. "Am I not doing it

right, Sir?" 

 

"You're doing it just fine, but I want to come in your hot little ass.

Will you let me do that?" 

 

The smile was hesitant, but Alex immediately climbed to his feet. Walter

took his time opening the pants, then pushing them down and tasting the

uncut beauty he found there. The boy rocked back, offering himself. 

 

Walter played for several pleasurable minutes before pushing Alex back so

he could stand. Alex turned quickly, leaning over against the desk and

holding on to the edge. Walter walked around the desk and fumbled out a

conveniently stashed tube of hand cream. 

 

Alex panted, "Hurry, Sir, I need it." 

 

"Call me Walter." 

 

He slicked his dick and moved into position. With a hard thrust he buried

himself in the fine ass of his junior agent. Damn! He was so tight. 

 

Alex whimpered, "Its so big, never had one that big." 

 

Walter bent over the boy's back so he could whisper in the shell of an

ear. "I'll give it to you whenever you want, Alex. Gonna fuck you now." 

 

Rising up, he gripped the lean hips and started to move, hips slapping

hard against Alex as he fucked the hot ass. The only noises in the room

were the slapping of skin on skin, Walter's loud panting and grunting, and

the sweet whimpers and moans of the man being fucked. 

 

Alex suddenly cried out. "Fuck my ass! Harder, fuck me harder! Make me

come!" 

 

Walter slammed into him as hard, deep and fast as he could. 

 

Walter was so deep in the dream that he didn't hear the knock on the

door, didn't hear it open. Rookie Agent Krycek stood in shock, seeing his

boss lying on the sofa in his office, pants open, big, purple crowned dick

sliding through his fist. 

 

He was mumbling something. Alex couldn't resist; he stepped closer,

wanting to know what the Great Stoneface dreamed about when he had wet

dreams. As he watched the hand move faster on the AD's cock, he made out

the words. 

 

"Gonna fuck your sweet ass every day, boy. Gonna come in your hot little

ass. You feel so good. Want it harder? I'll fuck you harder, Alex." 

 

Alex sucked in a deep breath. Skinner was dreaming about him? No it must

be someone else. Couldn't be him. 

 

"You're gonna be my best Agent, Alex. Best in the field and certainly the

best spread over my desk. Gonna shoot, boy. Gonna fill that cute ass." 

 

Actions followed words and Alex was amazed at the amount of come, as well

as how high into the air it shot. He backed up slowly, as he felt his own

cock stir. He made it out the door just as he heard a grunt and a muffled,

"What the fuck?" 

 

Alex didn't wait for the elevator; he took the stairs. Going straight

back to his apartment, he undressed, got into bed and remembered the way

his boss had looked. Closing his eyes, he remembered every detail as he

brought himself off. 

 

Just before he went to sleep, he wondered what he could do to get Walter

to put him over that big desk. 

 

The end.


	2. Desktop Realities

I winced as AD Skinner slapped down the file. He was angry; no doubt about it and someone was going to feel his anger. He snatched up the phone and pounded digits into the base. 

 

"Agent Krycek, I wish to see you in my office immediately...Yes, I know it's late, but you will just have to postpone whatever you had planned for the evening. Now get your ass up here!"

 

The phone slammed down, and I felt the vibrations. I thought Agent Krycek was in for the reaming of his life. Little did I know just how right I'd be. 

 

It was after five and most of the building had emptied. It would be hours before the cleaning staff showed up. There is a different vibration to the building at the end of the day. I was sure that Agent Krycek was wishing he'd gotten out early, since it was Friday and AD Skinner would have calmed down by the time he saw him on Monday.

 

There was a tentative knock at the door and the AD yelled, "Come in."

 

The door opened, and the young agent stood outlined by the light from the other room. He looked a little nervous as he stepped into the room. 

 

"Close the door, Agent."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

He closed the door and walked over to stand in front of the desk. AD Skinner didn't say anything for a full minute. He picked up the report and slapped it against his hand a few times. 

 

"Agent Krycek, is this how they taught you to write reports at the academy?"

 

"I…ah…I'm not sure what you mean, Sir."

 

"Did Mulder help you write this one?"

 

"No, Sir."

 

"Are you sure? Because it certainly looks like the fiction he tries to run by me on a regular basis. I should have known it was a mistake to put you down there with him."

 

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean. Agent Mulder has taught me a lot."

 

"I didn't want him teaching you how to be creative in your reports." 

 

He'd gotten deadly quiet; using the voice I'd learned usually led to someone's being transferred to the outer reaches of the known world. I could feel the AD's blood pressure rising and the young agent was shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

 

"Sir, I assure you the report is totally my responsibility. Agent Mulder had nothing to do with it. I apologize for any errors and will re-write it for you. Please, Sir, punish me, not Agent Mulder."

 

The AD shifted in his chair and the atmosphere in the room shifted. Anyone with a good nose would have smelled the testosterone in the air. I felt the bump of something unfamiliar underneath me. 

 

When the AD spoke, his voice held a low growling sound that *I'd* never heard in it before.

 

"Punish you, Agent? Do you wish a reprimand in your file?"

 

"I was hoping for something less official, Sir."

 

"I see. That can be arranged, Agent. Drop your pants."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

I was a dumbfounded. The AD was going to resort to physical violence against the newest agent? This was unprecedented, not to mention the repercussions it could have on his career if it came out that he physically touched one of his underlings.

 

I heard the sound of clothing being removed, and then felt the warmth of a body on my surface. The AD rose and walked around to the other side. Again I heard a sound I didn't recognize, and then he spoke.

 

"How many lashes do you think you deserve for this infraction, Agent?"

 

"It is a first offence, Sir."

 

I felt something hard poke against me as Agent Krycek gripped my sides. 

 

"Yes, Agent, it is. I believe five will make the point. Be aware that a repeat of this behavior will mean an increase in the punishment level."

 

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

 

I heard a whooshing sound and then a loud smack as an object made contact. Agent Krycek grunted and rocked against my surface. The sounds came again, and the grunt was louder that time. On the fifth stroke he made a whimpering noise that just broke my heart for him.

 

"I trust you will remember this the next time you're tempted to give me fiction instead of a well written report."

 

"Yes, AD Skinner, I give you my vow."

 

"I think we need to reinforce the lesson."

 

"What are you going to do?" His voice sounded rough and trembled slightly.

 

I heard the sound of a zipper being lowered as Agent Krycek twisted on my top.

 

"Sir, you can't…you aren't going to…"

 

"Do you want to displease me, Agent?"

 

"No, Sir. I'll do anything to gain your forgiveness."

 

"Fine, then be still and this will be over soon."

 

Agent Krycek's body slithered against me and he let out a low moan as he was pressed tighter to my side. What was happening, I wondered. I couldn't imagine what else the AD was doing to punish the agent. 

 

I could hear noises that I knew were flesh slapping against flesh. Krycek's body was rocking back and forth and that hard object was poking me with each slap of skin. He'd started to make these strange keening noises and the AD was grunting with each slap. 

 

I was shocked when I heard his next words. "You're going to be my best, boy. Gonna fill your sweet ass now."

 

Then the Agent moaned, "Do it, fuck me hard."

 

The slapping sounds got louder and the AD moaned, "Oh yeah, so hot, love your ass."

 

Then Krycek was pushed tight against me and I could feel the vibrations as the AD rammed against him. There was a minute of almost silence, just their breathing. Then Krycek was lifted and I heard him whimpering as a slick stroking sound was made.

 

"God, Walter, yes! Now!"

 

Then something hot and wet was splashing onto me and the report still lying on me. The AD's voice sounded proud as he told him, "Good boy, Alex. That's my good boy."

 

Then just the two of them, panting loudly for several minutes followed by the rustle of clothing. 

 

The AD's voice sounded soft and loving, "Was it what you wanted, Alex?"

 

"Even better."

 

"I'm glad. Come along and I'll buy you a thick steak for dinner."

 

"What about the desk?"

 

"Most of it's on the folder, just toss that, here's my handkerchief."

 

I heard the folder go into the trash and then I was rubbed carefully. Agent Krycek chuckled, "Stop that, you greedy man."

 

"Always for you, Alex."

 

Nothing more was said but the noises sounded wet. The door was opened, the lights turned out and I was left alone to contemplate the happiness I'd heard in the AD's voice as he said Agent Krycek's name, Alex, a good name, a name that fit well with Walter. I found myself hoping they would utilize my surface again in the future.

 

The end


End file.
